So close
by Annette C. K
Summary: Puck, Quinn y el resto de New Directions reciben como regalo de Sugar un viaje por Europa. Celos, traición y un problema inesperado son lo que harán que estos chicos decidan irse por su lado. Pero sin suerte vuelven el uno al otro para volver a separarse tal vez para el resto de sus vidas.
1. The Adventure awaits us

**1**

**The Adventure awaits us**

El celular de Puck sonó con la introducción de Bad de MJ (que seguramente era una de sus canciones favoritas). Un mensaje de Berry; "¿Me podrías llamar?". Puck soltó un suspiro. Rachel era su mejor amiga, pero él no era de esas personas que les gustaba hablar por celular al menos que sea muy necesario. "Es urgente.". Ahora se alarmó, algo le pudo haber pasado, o peor, ella es una de las personas que está más contactada con Quinn, quien era su novia desde la semana de la graduación (aunque debía admitir que no se hablaban desde hacía semanas).

Puck marcó el número de Rachel.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó apenas Rachel contestó.

-¿Recibiste el email de Sugar? –respondió la chica.

-No que yo sepa… –respondió entrando a su email- Oh, ahí está. ¿Qué es?

-Léelo.

Puck leyó el email en voz alta.

"_Como regalo de graduación, para ustedes mis amigos graduados. Un pequeño presente, aunque sé que amarán irse de gira por Europa con un acompañante._

_XOXO. Sugar_"

El chico miró el mensaje atónito.

-¿E…Europa? –preguntó sin creer lo que pasaba.

-Lo sé, Noah –suspiró Rachel-. Es difícil de creer, ¿No? Pero los pasajes vienen adjuntos, nos juntaremos todos en el aeropuerto de Ohio y nos iremos todos juntos –explicó.

-¿Con quién vas?

-Con Finn, ¿Y tú? –preguntó Rachel con curiosidad.

-Con Quinn supongo –Puck se encogió de hombros aunque sabía que Rachel no lo podía ver-. La verdad es que no he hablado mucho con ella estas últimas semanas, supongo que está muy ocupada con todo eso de estar en Yale y esas cosas por el estilo…

Rachel asintió. Ella igual sabía que Puck no la estaba viendo, pero lo hacía de todas maneras.

-Sí, algo me comentó ella –dijo mirando la ventana, por donde se podía ver gran parte de Central Park-. Dice que te extraña, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para hablar. Hablamos más por mensajes de texto, ¿Sabes? Es una buena manera de comunicarse.

-Solíamos tener citas en Starbucks, Rachel –suspiró Puckerman-. Bueno, ella en Starbucks y yo en The Lima Bean… pero igual. La extraño, ¿Sabes?

-Sí, sí sé, Noah.

-¿Irá?

Rachel mordió su labio.

-Bueno, supongo que sí. Ósea, ¿Quién desperdiciaría un viaje así? Europa, gastos pagados. Perfección.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un rato. La cabeza de Puck daba vueltas y vueltas. No sabía qué pensar. En cambio, la mente de Rachel no podía dejar de imaginar en como sería Europa.

Puck se decidió por romper el silencio.

-¿Dónde quieres partir? –dijo por fin.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –era clara la confusión de la chica.

-Que donde quieres empezar el viaje –explicó Puckerman.

Rachel logró entender.

-Oh, um… Austria, y Puck se me olvidó decirte que debes elegir a alguien que no tenga pasaje –recordó Berry-. Por ejemplo, lo más probable es que Quinn lleve a Joe, y Santana obviamente llevará a Brittany.

Puck suspiró.

-Entonces, Mercedes llevará a Sam –susurró él-. Okay, yo me encargaré de Artie.

-Bien, nos vemos en el aeropuerto el lunes –se despidió Rachel.

-Espera, ¿lunes? –dijo Noah, pero Berry había cortado.

Era sábado. Puck arregló sus cosas rápidamente y las metió en una maleta. Estaba solo, por lo tal no le importaba irse sin avisar.

Cuando llegó el día, escribió una nota. La cual pegó en el refrigerador.

"_Adiós. Me voy a Europa con mis amigos._"

Fue por Artie y ambos se encaminaron al aeropuerto. Ya allá, Rachel corrió a abrazarlos. No los veía hacía meses. Puck le besó la frente sin borrar una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro. Estaba feliz de ver a su "Princesa judía americana" después de tanto tiempo. Mientras la abrazaba, miró a Quinn que los miraba celosa.

Rachel se separó de Puck y sonrió.

-Extrañé tu irritante presencia, Rach –dijo el chico del mohawk con una risita.

-Yo igual te extrañé, Noah –le contestó Rachel sin borrar su sonrisa- ¿Y qué esperas de Europa? ¡Me muero por conocer Viena!

-Yo quiero ir al Barrio Rojo en Ámsterdam para comprar miles de cosas o elegir a alguna de esas mujeres de las vitrinas –respondió Puckerman imaginando como sería estar ahí.

Quinn, quien se había acercado a ellos, logró escuchar parte de su pequeña conversación. Esta le dio un codazo en las costillas al escuchar la parte de las mujeres en las vitrinas del Barrio Rojo de Ámsterdam, que tenía más que claro que eran prostitutas. También tenía más que claro que no permitiría que Noah anduviera solo por las calles de aquel barrio, sino ¿Quién sabe donde puede terminar? O ¿Qué estupidez puede terminar haciendo?

-Digo, la Torre Eiffel –se auto corrigió el muchacho pasando una mano por su mohawk un poco nervioso. Tenía sus planes para Ámsterdam y aunque estaba con Quinn, nunca pensó en cambiarlos-. Hola, Quinnie –sonrió él escondiendo una mueca de dolor. Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hola, Puck –dijo ella disgustada. Cuando Noah la besó sonrió con satisfacción.

-Hola, Quinn –saludó Rachel.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola, Rach –le dio un pequeño abrazo y volvió a los brazos de Puckerman- ¿De qué hablaban?

-De lo que esperamos de Europa –le explicó Berry- ¿Qué quieres ver?

Quinn miró a Rachel pensativa. No se podía decidir. Había tantos lugares que le interesaban, tanto como los castillos feudales donde se podía imaginar paseando como una princesa de cuentos de hadas con su caballero de brillante armadura que se supone que era Puck. Pero también quería conocer el museo del Louvre, donde ya se podía imaginar paseando y tomando fotografías y visitar el supuesto lugar donde se supone que debería estar María Magdalena. También estaban Notre Dame, la Torre Eiffel, el Partenón, la Torre de Pisa, Venecia, Praga, ¡Milán!, Barcelona donde estaba una de las iglesias más hermosas del mundo; La sagrada Familia. Pero lo que más esperaba estaba en Roma.

-Quiero conocer el Vaticano –se decidió por fin- ¿Ya hiciste el Check-In? –le preguntó a Puck arreglando su cabello.

Puck la miró negando con la cabeza.

-No aún –respondió mirando la fila-. Creo que debería ir.

Sugar se acercó a ellos en el momento justo y preciso.

-No, no es necesario –dijo la chica-. Mi papá nos tiene un avión privado para que nos lleve directamente a nuestro destino, que es Irlanda. Nos llevará con Rory y su familia que nos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto internacional de Dublín, pasaremos un día entero conociendo la ciudad y sus alrededores. Luego iremos en avión a Escocia, y después tomaremos un tren a Londres, después de pasar tres días en Inglaterra, iremos en auto a…

-Okay, okay, okay, mucho –dijo Puck sacudiendo una mano para que Sugar dejara de hablar- ¿Cuándo iremos a… dónde está Ámsterdam?

Quinn y Rachel lo miraron sin poder creerlo.

-¿En Países Bajos? –respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros diciendo todo con mucha obviedad.

Puck giró los ojos.

-En español, por favor, Fabray –pidió Puckerman.

-Holanda… -dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

Sonó algo parecido al xilófono de Sue Sylvester.

-_A los pasajeros del vuelo Motta 345, con destino a la ciudad de Dublín, Irlanda_ –dijo una voz que salía de los parlantes del aeropuerto-_._ _Favor de dirigirse a sala de embarque con todas sus pertenencias para iniciar embarcación._

Sugar sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Oh! Ese es nuestro –dijo emocionada- ¡New Directions, ex New Directions! –gritó llamando a sus compañeros (y obviamente ex compañeros) sacudiendo sus manos ansiosamente- ¡Todos aquí!

Todos los invitados al viaje (New Directions) se acercaron emocionados. Santana tenía agarrada la mano de Brittany. Finn, tenía su brazo alrededor de Rachel. Y Quinn abrazaba a Puck con ternura. El resto sólo observaba a Sugar con ansias.

Caminaron al avión todos juntos y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Sugar lo tenía todo arreglado. Por parejas. Puck y Quinn, Finn y Rachel, Brittany y Santana, Mike y Tina… y así. Luego de unos minutos les permitieron usar unas pantallas táctiles que estaban en cada asiento con miles de películas, series de tv y álbumes de músicos famosos. La luz que indica que deben abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad se encendió. Todos siguieron la orden del piloto.

-¡La aventura nos aguarda! –gritó Sugar colocándose un casco de piloto.

-Buenas tardes, les habla su piloto abordo –dijo una voz conocida-. Mi voz es Sue Sylvester, y William y yo tenemos el agrado de ser los que los acompañarán en este vuelo.

-Esperen, ¿Sue Sylvester vuela aviones? –dijo Kurt nervioso aferrándose a su asiento.

Blaine rió un poco.

Sue entró desde la cabina del piloto y caminó por el estrecho pasillo que separaba los asientos de otros.

-Positivo, Porcelana –dijo mientras separaba a Mike y a Tina de un apasionado beso-. Fue en mi entrenamiento de la fuerza aérea.

-Oh, perfecto. Vamos a morir –comentó Santana mientras se limaba las uñas.

Sus compañeros rieron.

Sue chasqueó los dedos y la señaló.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Sacos de arena.

-Ya no tiene poder sobre mí –Santana se encogió de hombros mientras examinaba sus uñas-. Me gradué, ¿No lo recuerda?

-¿Qué te parece si le muestro una foto de ti a los once años con cuando tenías un bigote más grueso que el de aquel gimnasta chileno que quiero en mi equipo de porristas, lentes tan gruesos como botellas, aparatos dentales y el cabello hecho un desastre? -desafió Sue a Santana.

-¿Tomás Gonzáles? –dijo Mike mirando a Sue confundido.

-El mismo, otro asiático.

-No se atrevería… -dijo Santana mirando a Sue con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Quieres apostar, Boobs McGee?

Puck rió a carcajadas. Todos se voltearon a mirarlo.

-Lo siento, veo _Two And A Half Men_ –explicó colocándose rojo. No le gustaba que lo miraran directamente, lo ponía nervioso- Ashton Kutcher es muy gracioso…

Santana lo fulminó con la mirada y se acomodó en su asiento ignorando por completo a sus compañeros.

-Un momento –dijo Tina- ¿Quién conduce el avión?

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos. Comenzó a balancearse de atrás a adelante pegando sus rodillas a su pecho y empezó a rezar mientras sue volvía a la cabina del piloto.

-Así que es cierto… -susurró Quinn para sí misma.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Joe que logró escucharla.

-Que los ateos se vuelven cristianos a la hora que piensan que van a morir –dijo la rubia de ojos avellanados mirando a Kurt de reojo. Luego miró al chico de los rastas que parecía no entender de lo que hablaba la chica-. Mira a Kurt.

Joe miró a Kurt unos segundos. Blaine intentaba calmarlo diciéndole que nada pasaría y que estaban a salvo, y si algo llegaba a pasar lo mejor era morir con las personas que uno amaba. Claramente se refería a sus amigos. Kurt asintió relajándose un poco y miró a su alrededor.

Finn veía _The Big Bang Theory_ sin parar de reir. Rachel veía _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Santana había empezado a ver _Modern Family_. Brittany veía _My Little Pony_. Puck y Quinn veían juntos _Two And A Half Men_. Y el resto sólo conversaba de las cosas que querían hacer en el viaje.

Cuando ya llevaban unas tres horas de viaje, más de la mitad ya se había quedado dormido. De hecho, todos a excepción de Brittany y Sam que estaban hablando de sus canciones favoritas.

-… Mi canción favorita se llama "_The spleepy cat song_" de Tom Fletcher –dijo Brittany sonriendo.

-¡Esa canción es genial! –dijo Sam- _My cats are so sleepy. They really like to sleep_ –cantó.

-_They sleep in the_... –quiso seguir Brittany, pero Puck la calló.

-Quiero dormir, Brittany –dijo y luego se acomodó en su asiento de cuero beige dejando que Quinn se apoyara en él.

Después de ocho horas los chicos aterrizaron en Irlanda. Puck despertó al escuchar la voz del sr. Schuester.

-New Directions, hemos llegado a Dublín, Irlanda. Son las 6:00 a.m., y hay una temperatura de 6ºC –dijo-. La temperatura máxima de hoy será 20ºC. Perfecto como para recorrer la zona.

-Si aquí son las 6:00, ¿Qué hora es en Ohio? –preguntó Mike bostezando.

-En Ohio, son exactamente las 2:00 am –dijo Artie mirando su reloj de mano.

Rachel suspiró.

-No sé por qué creo que disfrutaré más la vida nocturna de Europa –dijo Puck estirándose.

Quinn lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si es a lo que creo que te refieres, más te vale que te olvides de eso –lo amenazó Fabray.

Puck viró los ojos y miró por la ventana.

-¡Está nublado! –se quejó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Es el Reino Unido, Puck –dijo Artie mirando a Noah- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Sol?

-Pues sí –respondió Puckerman.

Quinn soltó una risotada.

-Puck, Puck, Puck –suspiró negando con la cabeza-. En el Reino Unido el clima es casi impredecible, y generalmente está lloviendo –explicó dándole un pequeño beso-. Salía en tu examen de geografía.

-Y justamente esa la tenía mala –rió Puck.

-Acabamos de aterrizar en Dublín, pueden bajar del avión –dijo Sue.

-¡POR FIN! –gritó Kurt.

Todos rieron y bajaron del avión con su equipaje de mano.

-Ya no puedo esperar por ver a Rory –dijo Brittany emocionada.


	2. The leprechaun's pot of gold

**2**

**The leprechaun's pot of gold**

Brittany corrió a abrazar a Rory lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Roryyyyyyyyyyy! –gritó mientras corría hacia su amigo. Corría tan rápido que casi lo derrumbó cuando lo abrazó.

Rory sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Brittany –dijo el chico separándose de Britt con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Cómo estás?

-Feliz ahora que te veo –dijo la rubia sin borrar su sonrisa de siempre- ¿Y tú?

Santana los miraba celosa. Quinn y Puck se burlaban de ella en silencio. Kurt los miraba negando con la cabeza.

Entonces la mirada de Quinn y de todas –o la gran mayoría- de las chicas del grupo se fijaron en sólo un chico que estaba junto a Rory. Su cabello era chocolate, un poco más oscuro que el de Rory, tenía la cara llena de lunares y sus labios eran delgados, sus ojos eran azules y profundos, pero los tenía escondidos tras un par de lentes ópticos parecidos a los de Artie y era unos centímetros más bajo que Rory. El chico no aparentaba más de quince años.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó Rachel mirando al muchacho.

-Si te refieres al chico de lentes que está junto a Rory, no tengo ni la menor idea –dijo Quinn con la mirada pérdida en el chico.

-Sí –asintió Berry mirando al muchacho que al parecer se percató de que las chicas lo miraban babosas. Esto hizo que la piel blanca del chico se tornara roja.

-¿Qué miran? –dijo Puck mirando en la dirección que ellas miraban. Pudo verlo- ¿A ese niño?

-Corrección, Noah, ese niño sexy –dijo Rachel.

Quinn asintió. Esto hizo que Puck se colocara celoso, se cruzó de brazos y estiró los labios frunciendo el ceño. Quinn era suya y de nadie más, además un niño no le podía ganar al _Puckster_. Ósea era uno de los chicos más hot que habían estudiado en McKinley (O eso creía él), y ese chico sólo era un irlandés flacucho. Él sólo era un judío un tercio latino, dos tercios americano, otro tercio italiano por parte de su mamá quien había vivido en Italia hasta que cumplió los quince y se mudó a Estados Unidos.

-Pero míralo –dijo por fin Puckerman señalando al muchacho-. No tiene que tener más de trece años…

-A ver, vamos a preguntar –dijo Rachel olvidando por completo que Finn estaba junto a ella.

Hudson miraba al muchacho con odio, Berry le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de hablarle al joven, Quinn, Puck y Finn la siguieron para escuchar la respuesta del niño de ojos azules.

-Em… ¡Hola! –dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa mientras sacudía una mano-. Soy Rachel Berry, y estos son Finn, Quinn y Noah –siguió presentando a los anteriormente nombrados.

-Puck –corrigió Puckerman mirando hacia arriba-. No me digas Noah. Odio Noah. Dime Puck –agregó entre dientes.

Rachel viró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Puck.

-Tu nombre es Noah, y es lindo, Puckerman –dijo ella con clara furia en su voz.

Quinn miró a Finn y se mordió el labio inferior. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza escuchando la absurda pelea de Puck y Rachel, simplemente no entendía cual era el punto de pelear por algo así, ¡Era sólo un nombre! Si no le gustaba era su problema, y él elige como lo llaman, no ella. Porque es como será conocido por el resto del mundo, y si no le gustaba, sabía que saldría algo malo de eso.

-Gusto en conocerte –dijo Quinn estrechando la mano del chico-. No seas grosero, Finn, salúdalo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

-¿Yo? –cuestionó con timidez el chico, su voz era incluso más grabe que la de Rory o la de alguno de sus compañeros.

Quinn asintió.

-Sí, tú –respondió con una risita- ¿Quién más? Conozco a Rory –agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico sonrió con timidez.

-Walter –dijo-. Soy Walter Flanagan.

Quinn le sonrió.

-Bueno, Walt… ¿No te molesta que te diga así, verdad? –preguntó Fabray estrechando la mano de Walter nuevamente quien negó con la cabeza-. Es un gusto.

-El gusto es completamente mío, señorita –dijo Walt con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces le besó la mano.

Los ojos de Finn se abrieron como platos al ver aquella escenita. Tomó a Puck del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué mierd…? –dijo Puck cuando Finn lo tomó del brazo.

-Y este es su novio, y padre de su única hija, Puck –presentó Finn mirando a Puck para que le siguiera la corriente, este solo asintió sin comprender mucho.

-Sí… soy el padre de su hija –concordó Puckerman mirando a Finn frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Finn hizo una seña con la cabeza que apuntaba a Walter y a Quinn quién levantó una ceja.

-Oh. Ya entiendo… -asintió Puckerman y luego se giró hacia Walter-. Te mintió –dijo señalando a Rachel-. No se llaman como dicen que se llaman, en realidad se llaman Dorothy, Glinda y Harry.

-¿Qué? –dijo Walter sin entender nada.

-Y tienen dieciocho –continuó Puck- ¿Y tú tienes?

-Quince –Walter aclaró su garganta. Se sentía incómodo hablando con Puckerman, sentía como si le fuera a partir la cara en cualquier segundo por el simple hecho de estar "coqueteando" con su novia. No podía negar que Quinn le parecía atractiva, pero no era para él. Simplemente no.

-¡JA! –gritó Noah- ¿Ves? Te dije que tenía quince.

Rory se acercó a ellos a intentar incluirse a sí mismo en la conversación.

-No, dijiste que tenía trece –dijo Berry negando con la cabeza.

-Es lo mismo, siguen siendo mayores que él –Puckerman se encogió de brazos.

-De hecho, matemáticamente trece es un número y quince es otro completamente diferente. No puedes compararlos porque como ya te dije, la matemática no te lo permite. Es como dividir cualquier número por cero, es un error matemático –argumentó Rachel colocando sus manos en sus caderas sin quitar los ojos de los de Noah- ¿Captas?

-Lo siento, me perdí en "Matemáticamente" –dijo Puckerman riendo. Finn se largó a reír y chocó puños con Puck.

Rachel viró los ojos y abrió la boca para decir otra cosa.

-¡Bueno, veo que ya conocieron a mi hermanito! –exclamó Rory antes de que Puck y Rachel terminaran matándose el uno al otro.

Berry abrazó a Walter con ternura.

-Es adorable –dijo besándole la mejilla.

-Estos irlandeses… -suspiró Puckerman- suerte, Finn –agregó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Suerte? –repitió Hudson confundido.

-Sí, estos irlandeses vuelven locas a las mujeres –explicó Puck fingiendo compasión por su amigo, cuando en realidad moría de risa. Pero no se reiría en su cara, eso sería ser mal amigo. No, mejor se lo guardaba para sí mismo y después se reiría de él cuando llegara el momento, y el momento era en una fiesta donde nadie recuerde nadie por los grados de alcohol que correría por su sangre.

Finn abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento escuchó un "Roryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" de parte de Sugar que corría a toda velocidad hacia él. Pero algo, o más bien alguien apareció atrás de él. Una chica.

Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla, no sólo porque Rory tuviese una "amiga" (o eso podía deducir), sino porque al ver a la chica, sintió como si se mirara en un espejo, pero ella era unos centímetros más alta que la muchacha que salió de detrás de Rory.

-Hola, soy Alice Fletcher –se presentó.

-¡OH POR DIOS, UN DUENDE DE VERDAD! –gritó Brittany sonriente- Finn, tú dijiste que no existían… eso prueba que soy más inteligente que tú –lo apuntó con el dedo y le sacó la lengua.

Alice rió con elegancia, al igual que Rory que le susurró que le siguiera el juego.

-Sí, Britt, soy un duende –sonrió-. Y también soy una muy amiga de Rory.

Sugar frenó en seco, chocando con Puck que tropezó y cayó al piso sobre Quinn quien se azotó la cabeza contra este.

Quinn despertó en una cama de una casa desconocida ¿Dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor. El techo era de madera, también era alto, _muy_ alto y las paredes eran verdes. Estaba sola. Se tocó el cuerpo para saber si estaba vestida o no, y que lo que sentía y creía ser ropa era de su imaginación y nada más. Gracias a Dios estaba vestida. Se sentó en la cama y examinó el lugar con más detalle. Había fotografías de New Directions junto a Rory más de alguna fueron tomadas en Chicago para las nacionales. También estaba la foto del baile de graduación que se tomó con Joe y Artie, y pudo ver una bandera de USA que tenía mensajes de parte de sus amigos. Estupideces de todos, supuso. Pero recordaba la suya en especial.

"_Gracias por darnos un año lleno de magia. Por favor nunca cambies. Siempre te recordaremos y te tendremos un lugar especial en nuestros corazones. Con amor Quinn L. Fabray"_

Se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta. La abrió y caminó por un largo pasillo. Por alguna extraña razón la casa de los Flanagan le recordaba a la casa de los Weasley de Harry Potter. Rió para si misma. Miró las paredes del pasillo, las que estaban llenas de fotos familiares. Bajó la escalera larga y estrecha de caracol, la cual hizo que le recordara aún más a 'La madriguera'. Dios, cuanto amaba ese libro, y por parecerse a aquella casa amaba este lugar. Al llegar al primer piso caminó directamente a la cocina.

-Quinn –sonrió Rory-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor, supongo –le contestó suponiendo que algo le había pasado-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Te caíste –dijo Tina entrando desde el patio con una fuente de lechuga.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo? Lo único que recuerdo es a Brittany gritando "Un duende" y eso sería todo.

-¿¡UN DUENDE!? –gritó Brittany- ¿¡Dónde!? Irlanda es una tierra mágica llena de duendes, ¿Sabes? Lo leí en _wikimagick_.

-¿Eso existe? –preguntó Finn.

-Al parecer sí… -respondió Artie.

-Pero Rachel tiene a mi duende favorito –dijo haciendo pucheros mirando a Berry que tenía a Alice junto a ella y no la soltaba por nada del mundo.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Quinn mirando a Alice-. La que está junto a Rachel.

-Su novia –dijo Walter caminando hacia el patio. Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Finn sin saber que decir-. La de Rory –aclaró el chico acomodando sus lentes.

-¿¡QUE!? –gritó Fabray emocionada- ¡Genial, Rory! –lo miró sonriente- Hey, ¿Qué tienes?

-Bueno, es que Al vino a estar conmigo y no con _Rachel_ y se ve muy aburrida, mejor dicho _muy_ aburrida –le respondió Rory disgustado.

-Rachel…-dijo Quinn lanzándole una mirada severa a la chica.

Rachel suspiró.

-Bien –soltó a Alice de mala gana y la pequeña chica corrió rápidamente hacia Rory.

Sugar le dirigió una mirada asesina a Alice.

-Dale un poco más de diversión a tu novia, Rory –rió Puckerman. Todos lo imitaron… a excepción de Alice que lo miraba confundida.

-No entiendo… -dijo ella mirando a Rory- ¿Qué dijo? Sabes que no entiendo el inglés americano.

Rory suspiró aliviado al escucharla decir eso y la abrazó con ternura besándole la frente.

-Olvídalo –sonrió y luego le lanzó una mirada asesina a Puckerman.

Él rió y abrazó a Quinn por atrás.

-Bueno, chicos, después de un largo viaje mi novia igual merece un poco de diversión, así que nos vemos más tarde.

Al escuchar a Puck decir eso, los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos.

-Sí, pero en otra parte que no sea en esta casa –dijo Rory.

-Háganlo en el auto –dijo Santana encogiéndose de brazos.

Puck y Quinn salieron de la casa y se dirigieron donde Santana sugirió.

-Espera, ¿Lo dijo enserio? –dijo Walter sin poder creerlo.

Finn asintió.

-Es el famoso Noah Puckerman, codiciado por las mujeres de todo el mundo –dijo Santana.

Alice rió.

-Apuesto a que sí –dijo. Rory la miró enarcando una ceja. Ella simplemente sonrió y se puso de puntitas-. Pero yo te prefiero a ti –le dijo en un suave susurro a Rory, susurro que lo hizo enrojecer.

Quinn miró a Puck y lo besó intensamente. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía. Como era esa sensación de hacerlo sin preocuparse de los que la rodeaban. No se sentía nada mejor para ella que hacerlo con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, la persona que fue su primero y el único hombre que realmente ha amado.

Le costaba admitir que ya quería ser algo más de Puck la noche que perdió su virginidad, y ya había considerado terminar con Finn para irse y ser feliz con Noah. Siempre lo amó, desde la primera vez que lo vio caminando por los pasillos hablando de un juego online con su mejor amigo. O tal vez desde la primera vez que se hablaron.

-Hola –dijo él acercándose a Quinn y se sentó junto a ella que estaba llorando- ¿Estás bien?

-No –susurró ella.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Quinn negó con la cabeza soltando una pequeña risita.

-¿Por qué debería contarte? –dijo mirando a aquel chico con el peinado gracioso- Ni siquiera te conozco.

Puck negó con la cabeza riendo. Ella lo miró confundida.

-Te equivocas –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Nos hemos visto antes…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir "Una vez en un sueño"! –rió ella interrumpiéndolo.

Puck rió a carcajadas.

-No, te he visto en juntas con el resto, además, mi mejor amigo intenta coquetear contigo –rió más fuerte.

Quinn arqueó una ceja.

-Oops, no debí haber dicho eso –rió nuevamente.

-Creo que no –rió. Claramente aquel chico la hacía sentir mejor-. Como sea, me llamo Quinn, Quinn Fabray, ¿Y tú?

-Noah –respondió el chico bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella- ¿No te gusta tu nombre? –Noah no respondió- Creí que te llamas "Puck"… pero no te avergüences de tu nombre.

-Bueno, "Puck" es un sobrenombre –se encogió de hombros-. Por mi apellido –aclaró-. Mi nombre completo es Noah Puckerman.

Quinn sonrió.

-Noah es lindo… -susurró la chica mirando el horizonte.

Estaba anocheciendo, el cielo se estaba tornando lila-anaranjado y se habían asomado un par de estrellas.

-Igual me gusta Quinn –susurró él de vuelta.

Quinn sonrió. Puck se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Su respiración se sentía cálida en el rostro de la chica, pero de un segundo a otro se alejó de él dándole un pequeño empujón.

-No, no –dijo mirando al chico-. No puedo hacer esto…

Puck bajó la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Entiendo –suspiró.

-Me tengo que ir… -dijo ella colocándose de pie rápidamente- Un gusto, Puck –le besó la mejilla y se alejó corriendo.

-El gusto fue totalmente mío, Quinn –susurró Puckerman.

Sentía algo extraño, algo que jamás había sentido por otro chico en sus cortos 15 años de vida. Cuando estaba con él tenía una sensación de protección y de que nunca estaría sola.

Puck la miró con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro colocando un brazo alrededor de ella mientras la chica le acariciaba el pecho. Cosa que le encantaba.

-Llegaste a mi olla de oro, Quinnie –sonrió el chico y la besó intensamente.


End file.
